School
by the one ring to rule them all
Summary: Basically a collection of different shorts in the lives of everyone after the war with Gaea. Everyone deals with trying to get back into a normal life and trying to cope with everything that's happened in the war.
1. 1st day

**Percy**

Percy stepped through the doors of Goode High School on the 1st day of school for the 3rd time in his life. _How on earth did Paul get me back into this school_? Percy wondered. It was bad enough he had already killed a cheerleader, well, at least she wasn't human, but now he had mysteriously disappeared for over a year and had just shown up. Paul probably used the old "He's a totally crazy and messed up teen" story which had worked on the school before, but two times? Really? The worst part of all of this is that Percy had to redo his sophomore year. Now instead of having 4 years of high school Percy had to have 5 and nothing made him feel crappier than that at that moment. Reaching the office Percy grabbed his schedule and glanced at it.

1. World History

2. English 2

3. Chemistry

4. Lunch

5. Gym

6. Geometry

7. Study Hall

8. Art

Percy sighed. Same schedule as last year which meant that he'd have all the same teachers judging him for being in their classes two years in a row. _That's all I need_, he thought miserably, _more people to hate me_. Making friends hadn't exactly been his strong point in school. He was just going to go to get kicked out of school anyway, so what was the point? He hadn't really made a friend until Grover had come to bring him to Camp Half Blood when he was twelve. A sharp pang went though is chest. He hadn't really thought about how much he missed his friends, especially Annabeth, until now. All he really wanted to do was to be with Annabeth again. She really was the only who he could talk to that understood him. Since Tarturus they'd become in inseparable, they had eaten all their meals together, even slept with each other in the days after they had gotten out. And now Annabeth was going to a boarding school where he'd only be able to see her on weekends. He plopped down in his 1st period class seat with a sigh.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked. Percy snapped his head up recognizing the voice immediately. _Annabeth_.


	2. World History

**Annabeth**

Annabeth watched amused as Percy's face tuned from surprise to joy to amusement.

"Sorry" Percy said flinging his leg up on the seat she was asking to sit down in "I'm saving this seat for my girlfriend." Annabeth rolled her eyes and moved his foot off the char.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend goes to a boarding school" she replied sitting down.

"I thought so too, but then she thought it'd be funny to surprise me." Annabeth shrugged.

"It _was_ pretty amusing"

"Anyway." Said Percy "Since your taking my girlfriend's seat I think the least you can do is introduce yourself to me."

"I'm Piper" said Annabeth holding out a hand

"Frank" said Percy reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hey!" said a voice defensively from behind them.

"Piper?" Percy asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I go here stupid. Jason and Leo transferred in too. Your stepdad Paul Blowfish or something invited us to come here, said he could watch over us or whatever."

"Blofis" Percy corrected her "but where do you guys sleep and stuff?"

"Camp Half Blood." Said Piper as it were obvious "If you didn't notice, which you probably haven't, Chiron is here teaching classes so he can give us rides to school in his car."

"Let me guess," Annabeth sighed "he wants to keep an eye on us too?"

"Yup, although I have no idea why, I mean we defeated Gaea for goodness sakes! I think we can handle ourselves, but Chiron insists." Piper huffed, plopping down in her seat.

The bell rang making Annabeth jumped in her seat. Anything made her jump nowadays. Percy noticed and grabbed her had under the table silently telling her things were alright.

"Okay class," said a deep rough voice from the front of the classroom. Annabeth smiled to herself and looked up. "My name is Mr. Brunner and I'm going to be your new world history teacher."

…

The rest of history went by in a blur. Chiron or Mr. Brunner now, talked about what was going to be taught throughout the year, the grading scale, and other really boring 1st day of school things. She and Percy had also compared classes and disappointingly, only shared the same first period.

"At least we have lunch together," Percy had said brightly said trying to bring her spirits up "And study hall and gym".

"I know" she had replied bitterly "I expected it too, I'm a junior your technically a sophomore classes. "

"Yeah well you don't have to rub it in" Percy bitterly said "It's not my fault I lost my memory and was put in the middle of nowhere" Annabeth's face had then softened up.

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase" interrupted Chiron "I'm going to have to be forced to move you two if you aren't quiet." Percy then muttered a few unflattering things in Greek and Chiron asked them to stay behind after class. Percy probably would have said more but Annabeth kicked his shin before he could do anything stupid. She'd never gone to school with him before, but she knew Percy well enough to know that he got extremely rude with adults sometimes. Especially now, he'd become more aggressive than ever with other people.

And now because of Percy Annabeth is staying late in the classroom waiting to be punished for Percy's mistake (that's not new at all). Once all the other kids left the room Chiron rolled up to the door and closed it.

"Percy and Annabeth, you two need to stop calling so much attention to yourself."

"Good to see you too" Percy muttered

"My point exactly" Chiron pointed out. "You guys are not as safe as you think. There are still a lot of Gaia's followers out there bent on revenge. You need to blend in and you guys, Percy especially, do not have the best record of keeping under the radar. Just do me a favor, both of you, and stay out of trouble. Don't cause attention towards yourselves. Try and be normal, join a sport or a club or something. I don't care, as long as I don't see any of you in the office or detention." After a minute of silence Chiron chimed in again and said "You guys can go now". Percy and Annabeth silently walked out and closed the door behind them.

"I have to go" Annabeth said. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah," said Percy giving Annabeth a quick peck on the mouth, "see you at lunch"


	3. Geometry

**Piper**

Piper couldn't decide if she liked Goode. Although she had only been to one class, she had made the mistake of sitting behind Percy and Annabeth. She quickly noticed that Percy's ADHD was like, ten times worse than hers. Seriously, half the time he was clicking his pen(not riptide thankfully), moving around, and asking Annabeth stupid questions thought the period. By the end of it she had decided that she needed a new seat. _This class should be better_ she thought _Jason's in it_. Piper had compared her schedule to find that they shared two classes, lunch, and study hall. Which wasn't bad, but it wasn't particularly good either. Piper found her next class and sat down in a seat, making sure to put her backpack in the seat over to save it for Jason. As if on cue Jason walked in a smiled when he saw Piper.

"Class" interrupted an old squeaky voice "Don't sit down just yet, I like to have assigned seats." Piper groaned. "Everyone to the front of the classroom" directed the old lady. The class waited by the whiteboard as the teacher named off each seat to a student. As she expected, Piper was not seated with Jason. Instead she found herself seated next to a small, awkward girl named Millie. Jason was all the way across the room and was seated next to a pretty girl who, Piper thought, battered her eyes trying to flirt with Jason a little _too _much. Piper shook her head, she'd been dating Jason long enough to know that there were _a lot_ of girls who thought he was attractive and tried to flirt with him but that Jason usually dealt with it in an oblivious way, pretending that he had no idea that girls wanted to get under her pants. What she should really be worried about was this math class. Math had never been her strong suit; she had failed it exactly 5 times before. Maybe it'd give her an excuse to get tutored by Jason, who was pretty brilliant at any subject, and that thought made her smile a bit.

"Miss McLean!" yelled a voice that made Piper jump. "Like I asked before, what do you call it when you slide a shape from one side of a coordinate plain to another?"

"Um" said Piper thinking. _You know this_ she told herself, _just think_. "A transition?" She asked

"Close" replied the teacher, "The correct term is translation". _Good_ Piper thought to herself. Close isn't another way of saying that's a stupid answer or showing what a stupid student is like. Piper hated mean teachers, and unfortunately most of her math teachers had been extremely mean to her in the past. The rest of the class was kind of a blur, the teacher didn't call on her again but she did call on Jason who, of course, knew the answer. Mostly Piper just doodled in her notebook and kept her thoughts to herself. But not the bad thoughts, she got those a lot now, thoughts of the war and of death. She tried instead to focus her mind on stupid stuff like fashion that before, hadn't really caught her attention. But it worked enough, Piper was able to design different clothes and not think about that bad stuff (well at least most of the time).


	4. Art

**Annabeth**

Annabeth thought art class was supposed to be relaxing when she signed up for it. Well, that preconception had immediately changed when she found out Leo was in her class. They had first been given the task to doodle. Somehow while Annabeth was drawing buildings, Leo blew something up. Looking up Annabeth saw that his face was covered in soot.

"Of course it was you!" she said rolling her eyes at him. "How do you even blow something up, you were supposed to doodle". Leo shrugged

"I felt it would look better with some scorch marks"

"Well I Hope this doesn't become a habit for you Valdez"

"Hay chica! What's with the aggression? You never call me by my last name". Annabeth shrugged,

"Sometimes I think calling you by your last name smacks some sense into you"

" Yeah, well I don't like being called by my last name so could you not do it?"

"Sure thing fire boy"

"That's not even a good nickname!"

" Um…what about tool boy?"

"That's even worse than the first one! And why does it have to be boy! Why can't I be like Macho Man?" Leo asked sticking a provocative pose. Leo then looked around and looked at all the weird stares and whispers he was getting. Annabeth couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Not the best way to start your first day of school fire boy" Leo glared at her for a second and then said

"I guess so, but then again I've never been really good at making a lot of friends. I've kinda always been the class clown."

"Somehow that's not hard to imagine at all" Annabeth said smiling.

"What about you owl face? How was your experience at schools?"

"I ran away when I was younger, I think I've only been to 5 real years at school so I don't have much experience. I guess you could say I've always been in the background." After a moment of silence she added "And owl face really? That's worse than Percy calling me wise girl."

"No it's not" said Leo defensively. "First off wise girl isn't an insult and second you totally have an owl face." Annabeth gave him a menacing look. "Just like that!" He excitedly said pointing to Annabeth's facial expression

"I do not have an owl face!"

"do too"

"do not"

"I'll just ask Percy when I get the chance, he'll agree with me"

"And Percy agreeing with you is really going to get me to believe you? He's so oblivious sometimes." Annabeth said

"He stares at you more than you think" Leo matter-of-factly stated. Annabeth blushed at that a little. "Anyway" Continued Leo "I think anyone that knows you can confirm that you do, in fact, have that snooty little owl face. "

"Oh shut up already" Annabeth playfully said,

"Yes please," said a girl from across Leo and Annabeth's table"

"Sorry" said Leo in a tone that showed that he wasn't sorry at all, which only sent the two into an eruption of giggles


	5. Lunch

Finally lunch! Percy's favorite class of the day. Honestly, it was what he was looking forward to all day especially because his mom had packed him a lunch which meant that he probably had an assortment of blue foods. Lunch two years ago at Goode had been tough, the way the school worked your lunch table meant who you were. Percy had sat at a table last year with Rachel, which was nice, except that the rest of her friends that sat t their table were also really artsy. Their table had been labeled "Art Geeks" and all of a sudden everyone thought he was some big art-geek when in reality, Percy was terrible at art. Last year Percy usually went off-campus for lunch and ate with Annabeth who had gone to some private school. This year would be different though. Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper all had the same lunch period so they would probably all sit together. Percy wondered what kind of label people would put on them but decided that he didn't really care. It seemed that he was the first of his friends to enter the lunchroom so he decided to sit down at a table in the corner of the lunchroom.

"Excuse me" said a deep voice from behind him, "You're probably new so you don't know but this is where the swim team usually sits" Percy looked up to see a tall buff guy, with an army haircut and letterman jacket.

"Oh um, sorry," Percy muttered

"You should join!" exclaimed a short kid with wavy blond hair "We need more people!"

"Oh, um" said Percy trying to find words "maybe"

"Wait, aren't you that kid who was missing for so long? What happened?" asked another kid.

"I, ugh" Percy started to say

"Leave him alone" said the buff guy. Percy silently thanked him and walked away from the table, trying not to look too hasty.

"Percy!" yelled a voice. Percy looked to find Piper, sitting next to Jason and Leo, beckoning him over to a lunch table by a window. Percy went and sat next to them and opened his lunch.

"Blue food," Jason commented "Nice".

"Yeah," said Percy "It's kind of a tradition in my family"

"I think this hot dog looks kind of blue" said Leo poking the hot dog, "but that's definitely not a tradition. Maybe on purpose, though, the lunch ladies look like they hate all of us"

"Not hard to believe" Piper replied looking around the lunchroom "everyone here looks pretty obnoxious"

"Except for her" said Percy pointing to a girl with blond princess curls. Piper groaned at Percy' s remark and called Annabeth to come over.

"Hey guys" said Annabeth "I'll be right back I need to grab a lunch."

"You don't have to" said Percy holding up a paper bag "My mom made you a lunch too" Annabeth grinned, took the bag and sat next to Percy"

"What, no thank you?" Asked Percy playfully.

"Why should I thank you? It's your mom that made me the lunch."

"As the 5th wheel in this group I find it necessary to take this moment to establish that this lunch table is an anti-flirting zone" Leo chimed in. However, this was pointless in saying because when Leo looked over at Percy and Annabeth they were both kissing. "Oi!" he said breaking them apart "Lunch table is a no flirting or kissing zone, as the 5th wheel I will do my best to enforce this rule mostly because I have no one to break it with." All Annabeth did was laugh which got Leo even more exasperated.

"Stop laughing at me!" He cried out

"Whatever you say fire boy" Annabeth smugly said opening her lunch. Before Leo could say anything else Annabeth pulled a note out of her lunch. "What's this?" She asked Percy

"No idea" shrugged Percy. Annabeth opened the note and read it out loud.

"Annabeth, You and everyone else are invited to come over for dinner tonight. Hopefully Paul can give you a ride but if that's too weird for you guys you can all take the train. I mentioned this already to Percy, but he probably forgot already. With love, Sally." Annabeth closed the note and looked up at Percy and laughed. "Your mom knows you too well" she said. Percy looked embarrassed. Now that he thought about it he did remember his mom saying that.

"Well I'm going," said Leo, "Who could turn down free food?" After silently consulting each other Piper and Jason said that they could both come too.

"Cool," said Annabeth "And do we want to take the train or the car?"

"I don't care" remarked Piper

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand. Annabeth nodded looking at him knowing that tight enclosed spaces had begun to bother Percy. It just reminded him of the tight, suffocating air of Tarturus.

"I think," said Annabeth "we should take the train. It's less and less of a hassle to Mr. Blofis"

"Sounds good to me" said Jason


End file.
